Modern computing and display technologies have facilitated the development of systems for so called “virtual reality” or “augmented reality” experiences, wherein digitally reproduced images or portions thereof are presented to a user in a manner wherein they seem to be, or may be perceived as, real. A virtual reality, or “VR”, scenario typically involves presentation of digital or virtual image information without transparency to other actual real-world visual input; an augmented reality, or “AR”, scenario typically involves presentation of digital or virtual image information as an augmentation to visualization of the actual world around the user.
For example, referring to FIG. 1, an augmented reality scene (4) is depicted wherein a user of an AR technology sees a real-world park-like setting (6) featuring people, trees, buildings in the background, and a concrete platform (1120). In addition to these items, the user of the AR technology also perceives that he “sees” a robot statue (1110) standing upon the real-world platform (1120), and a cartoon-like avatar character (2) flying by which seems to be a personification of a bumble bee, even though these elements (2, 1110) do not exist in the real world. As it turns out, the human visual perception system is very complex, and producing a VR or AR technology that facilitates a comfortable, natural-feeling, rich presentation of virtual image elements amongst other virtual or real-world imagery elements is challenging.
For instance, head-worn AR displays (or helmet-mounted displays, or smart glasses) typically are at least loosely coupled to a user's head, and thus move when the user's head moves. If the user's head motions are detected by the display system, the data being displayed can be updated to take the change in head pose into account.
As an example, if a user wearing a head-worn display views a virtual representation of a three-dimensional (3D) object on the display and walks around the area where the 3D object appears, that 3D object can be re-rendered for each viewpoint, giving the user the perception that he or she is walking around an object that occupies real space. If the head-worn display is used to present multiple objects within a virtual space (for instance, a rich virtual world), measurements of head pose (i.e., the location and orientation of the user's head) can be used to re-render the scene to match the user's dynamically changing head location and orientation and provide an increased sense of immersion in the virtual space.
In AR systems, detection or calculation of head pose can facilitate the display system to render virtual objects such that they appear to occupy a space in the real world in a manner that makes sense to the user. In addition, detection of the position and/or orientation of a real object, such as handheld device (which also may be referred to as a “totem”), haptic device, or other real physical object, in relation to the user's head or AR system may also facilitate the display system in presenting display information to the user to enable the user to interact with certain aspects of the AR system efficiently. As the user's head moves around in the real world, the virtual objects may be re-rendered as a function of head pose, such that the virtual objects appear to remain stable relative to the real world. At least for AR applications, placement of virtual objects in spatial relation to physical objects (e.g., presented to appear spatially proximate a physical object in two- or three-dimensions) may be anon-trivial problem.
For example, head movement may significantly complicate placement of virtual objects in a view of an ambient environment. Such is true whether the view is captured as an image of the ambient environment and then projected or displayed to the end user, or whether the end user perceives the view of the ambient environment directly. For instance, head movement will likely cause a field of view of the end user to change, which will likely require an update to where various virtual objects are displayed in the field of the view of the end user.
Additionally, head movements may occur within a large variety of ranges and speeds. Head movement speed may vary not only between different head movements, but within or across the range of a single head movement. For instance, head movement speed may initially increase (e.g., linearly or not) from a starting point, and may decrease as an ending point is reached, obtaining a maximum speed somewhere between the starting and ending points of the head movement. Rapid head movements may even exceed the ability of the particular display or projection technology to render images that appear uniform and/or as smooth motion to the end user.
Head tracking accuracy and latency (i.e., the elapsed time between when the user moves his or her head and the time when the image gets updated and displayed to the user) have been challenges for VR and AR systems. Especially for display systems that fill a substantial portion of the user's visual field with virtual elements, it is critical that the accuracy of head-tracking is high and that the overall system latency is very low from the first detection of head motion to the updating of the light that is delivered by the display to the user's visual system. If the latency is high, the system can create a mismatch between the user's vestibular and visual sensory systems, and generate a user perception scenario that can lead to motion sickness or simulator sickness. If the system latency is high, the apparent location of virtual objects will appear unstable during rapid head motions.
In addition to head-worn display systems, other display systems can benefit from accurate and low latency head pose detection. These include head-tracked display systems in which the display is not worn on the user's body, but is, e.g., mounted on a wall or other surface. The head-tracked display acts like a window onto a scene, and as a user moves his head relative to the “window” the scene is re-rendered to match the user's changing viewpoint. Other systems include a head-worn projection system, in which a head-worn display projects light onto the real world.
Additionally, in order to provide a realistic augmented reality experience, AR systems may be designed to be interactive with the user. For example, multiple users may play a ball game with a virtual ball and/or other virtual objects. One user may “catch” the virtual ball, and throw the ball back to another user. In another embodiment, a first user may be provided with a totem (e.g., a real bat communicatively coupled to the AR system) to hit the virtual ball. In other embodiments, a virtual user interface may be presented to the AR user to allow the user to select one of many options. The user may use totems, haptic devices, wearable components, or simply touch the virtual screen to interact with the system.
Detecting head pose and orientation of the user, and detecting a physical location of real objects in space enable the AR system to display virtual content in an effective and enjoyable manner. However, although these capabilities are key to an AR system, they are difficult to achieve. In other words, the AR system must recognize a physical location of a real object (e.g., user's head, totem, haptic device, wearable component, user's hand, etc.) and correlate the physical coordinates of the real object to virtual coordinates corresponding to one or more virtual objects being displayed to the user. This requires highly accurate sensors and sensor recognition systems that track a position and orientation of one or more objects at rapid rates. Current approaches do not perform localization at satisfactory speed or precision standards.
There, thus, is a need for a better localization system in the context of AR and VR devices.